Witch New Ghoul?
by Rainlily216
Summary: Lucinda Thropp, daughter of Elphaba Thropp, has come to Monster High! As a young witch, and being the holder of a powerful wand, school will be a breeze right? WRONG! Rated K for now, but may change later on. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Newest Ghoul

Chapter 1: The Newest Ghoul

I took a deep breath and smiled. Today was my first day at Monster High! Wait a minute though. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Lucinda Thropp, daughter of Elphaba Thropp, aka the Wicked Witch of the West. Most people who meet me say I bare a striking resemblance to my mother, but I really can't see it.

For starters, while her skin is a nice shade of green, mine is light purple. I had long black hair with dark purple highlights. I glanced down at my outfit, a short black and gold skirt with purple leggings, and a black blouse with a small purple sweater. On my feet were gold and black wedge sandals with purple straps. I had my new textbooks in my magi bag, which could hold anything, and in a hidden pocket, my wand. Who knows when I might need it?

This was what I was thinking when I walked through the halls, catching glances from people as I moved past them. It wasn't surprising, seeing that along with my textbooks, I was also shouldering my broomstick, my one mode of transportation, since my mom said driving a car was beneath witches such as ourselves. Still I wasn't complaining, for even though I had been flying for years, the excitement still hit me every time I lifted off. I groaned, however, when I found and opened my locker. It was so tiny! I had to grin though, when I snapped my fingers and my broom shrunk down to the size of an umbrella. I stored it, and took out my first classes textbook, biteology.

As I grabbed it, I jumped as something very warm, almost hot, gripped my shoulder. " Ow!" I cried, yanking myself away from the sudden heat." Oh, can I help you?" I asked, spinning around. In front of me of was guy with yellowish skin, a grey t-shirt, and a black jacket with flames on the sleeves. And that wasn't all, for this guy had bright orange hair, a shade that you didn't see too often. I had to fan my face at the heat coming from this guy's hair, which were indeed actual flames! Great.

" Your helping me just by letting me look at you baby," he said, his eyes suddenly flaming too, while I rolled mine." I'm Heath Burns, and I know your just dying to give me your phone number," he said, raising his orange eyebrows at me. Gosh, I really hated guys like this, who only talked to a girl if she looked hot on the outside, without bothering to look at the inside. " Um, yeah, I have to leave now," I said, slamming my locker door and turning away, but being stopped when he put his arms on either side of my shoulders, so I couldn't escape.

" Come on baby, don't be like that! You are talking to the hottest guy in school after all," he said, and I glared at him, when a wonderful idea came to my head. " Oh really? Well, you might have to rephrase that idea of yours," I said, before yanking out my wand and pointing at him. In seconds, an old fashioned bucket of water materialized over his head, dumping ice cold water over his whole body.

A loud hiss and a large cloud of steam obscured his head, giving me time to slip away, while leaving him sputtering as he wiped water out of his eyes. He quickly made his exit, making me double over in laughter. I heard loud laughter, not mine, and I turned around and saw a girl.

To describe her perfectly would be really hard, but I would try my best. Standing in the middle of the hallway was a girl with bright green skin. She had black stitches all over her body, almost as if they was holding her limbs together. She dressed in a white and black dress and had black and white stripped hair, and I could just see some blue skull earrings hanging down from her ears. Her eyes were different colors, one green and one blue, and she also had these huge bolts sticking out of her neck, and the weirdest part was that they were sparking, little flashes of electricity popping out. She smiled widely as she walked up to me, white teeth sparkling.

" That was hilarious! How did you do that?" she asked, her electrodes sparking more in her excitement. " Oh that? It was just a simple spell," I said, pulling out my wand for her to see. Her eyes grew big.

" You're a witch! That's so cool!" she said, and then she collected herself. " Oh I'm sorry. My name is Frankie Stine! Welcome to Monster High!," she said, holding out her hand, which I gratefully took. Finally, a normal but nice monster! Well, as normal as someone who's hand came off when you shook it!

" Oh my bad. That kind of happens a lot," she said sheepishly, reattaching her hand as smoothly as if she had been fixing her hair. " That's all right. I'm used to that kind of thing. I'm Lucinda Thropp, but you can call me Lucy," I said, raising my eyebrows as her eyes widened even more.

" Thropp? As in Elphaba Thropp's daughter!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. " Yeah, that's my mom," I said, looking at her curiously. " She is such a famous witch! I even read her book that was for the normies! It's great!" she said, pulling it out of her backpack to show me. Wow, never thought I'd meet a girl who was so psyched about my mom.

" She's pretty cool, but your dad is legendary. Your Frankenstein's daughter right?" I said, taking a guess on her last name. " Yep, that's me!" she exclaimed, before taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the cafeteria, saying that she wanted me to meet her ghouls. I already liked Frankie, but she did talk really fast. I hoped these other ghouls were slower talkers then the daughter of the Frankenstein Monster.

_**Ok, this is my first time trying my hand at a Monster High fanfic. I've watched the show, and now own one of the dolls ( Frankie is awesome! ) and I thought I might create a ghoul of my own. I only own Lucinda, and everything else belongs to Wicked and Mattel, so no flames please! (eyes Heath and Holt) Please tell me what you think, cause if I get good reviews I will write more! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

Chapter 2: Acceptance

_**Yea! Someone out there likes my story! Thank you Solaria daughter of Apollo for always being an avid reader of my stories, and for being my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! And now, onto the story!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Walking into the Cafeteria was, overwhelming, for lack of a better word. There were monsters everywhere! Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves, and just about every other type of monster I had read about as a child. Feeling a bit self conscious now, seeing as I looked the most human out of all these monsters, and I shook a little as Frankie led me through the crowds, finally stopping at a large table. I felt my mouth go dry as Frankie pushed me in front of her.

" Everyone, this is my new friend Lucinda Thropp, daughter of the Elphaba! She's going to go to school here!" said Frankie, smiling as I tried to smile, nerves fluttering in the pit of my stomach. " Oh how nice to meet you! I'm Draculaura! Dracula's my father," said a petite girl, with a thick Transylvanian I smiled as I looked at her.

She was about a head shorter then me, even in her pink high heels. This girl was wild about pink, with pink skin, pink highlights in her black hair, and pink clothing. " Wow, and here I thought that all vampires wore black," I said, smiling as she giggled. " Oh no, but then again, I'm not like most Vampires. I don't even drink blood!" she said, and I nodded, having just noticed how sharp her fangs were.

" Come on D, don't scare the poor girl. I'm Clawdeen Wolf by the way," said another girl, this one much taller, and furrier then Draculaura. For starters, she had large furry ears, teeth like a wolf, and dark brown fur replacing where her skin would be. " Wow, love your color's girl!" I said, seeing how she also rocked gold and purple, much lighter then mine though. " Ditto, honey, so glad that your gonna go here," she said, a wide smile on her face.

" Stop hogging new girl, Clawdeen. We others want turn too," said another voice, followed by a groan, and I managed to hide my shock at the two ghouls who I saw now. Both had blue skin, but that was where the similarities ended. The smaller one wore a red and white shirt, red pants and white glasses. She had long blue and white striped hair, with a green headband holding it back. She also slouched in at a bit of an angle, and there was no doubt that she was a zombie. Good thing mom had made me study their language.

The other girl was much taller, and had shocking white hair with ink and blue highlights. She wore a lot of fur, from her clothing to her boots, and wore mismatched earrings, a snowflake and an icicle . She also wore what looked like an ice crystal, that I think might have been responsible for the snow drifting around her head and shoulders. " New girl seems spellbound. Maybe she has lost voice in shock?" said the taller girl, and though I couldn't speak, I detected a very heavy accent, even more so then Draculaura's. Icelandic maybe?

" I'm sorry, it's just I've never met anyone who is quite like you two before," I said, smiling as the sorter girl smiled back. " Lucinda, this is Ghoulia Yelps and Abby Bomidable. Abby father is the Yeti, and Ghoulia is the smartest girl in the whole school," gushed Draculaura, the other two girls looking down in embarrassment. Ghoulia groaned, and I was pleased that I had understood her. She had said that she wasn't all that great, but I wasn't the brightest student after all.

" Well you may think that, but I could always use some extra help in Clawculus," I said, getting surprised looks from the others, no doubt shocked that I had understood her. Ghoulia smiled, and it seemed like she would say more, when she was elbowed out of the way. " Now that all that is over, it's my turn. I'm Cleo De Nil, captain of the fearleading squad and most popular girl in the whole school!" said the last girl, this one with golden skin, golden wrappings, and just overall golden attire. Gold highlights, gold earrings, you name it, Cleo wore it. She seemed a bit full of herself, but if these girls were as sweet as I thought they were, maybe I could get used to her.

" Well, you guys are much nicer then I thought you'd be, and I can honestly say that I'm really looking forward to this school year!" I said sincerely, the nerves that I had felt before long gone. " So, if you're a real witch, what kind of magic can you do?" asked Claudeen, pulling out a nail file and using it one her nails. I smiled slyly. I had wanted to do this spell for so long! " You guys hungry?" I asked, and they all nodded eagerly.

Pulling out my wand, I concentrated for a moment, then waved it. Moments later, our table was loaded with food, with a stuff that anyone could eat, including vegetarian Draculaura. All of the ghouls gasped in surprise, and thank yous flew through the air before everyone started eating. I grinned, so happy that I had found friends on my first day. The only thing that made me uneasy.

Three girl catlike creatures were walking by, and the look they gave me was one of pure hatred. " Who are they?" I asked, noticing that everyone had stopped eating to glare at them. " Oh them. We'll give you the down low tomorrow," said Frankie, struggling to hold back Clawdeen, who was bearing her teeth at the cat girls. " Just know that they can't be trusted!" said Cleo, anger, but a protectiveness in her voice as she spoke to me. I just nodded, as Frankie started talking about all the monsters I hadn't met yet that she would try to get tomorrow. I just knew I'd have to go to bed early tonight.

_**So, what'd yah think? God, bad? Please let me know, so I can update faster! See you next time!**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


End file.
